When The Right Time Comes
by Shinichi's Lover
Summary: Touka was kidnapped and badly tortured. Kaneki couldn't afford to lose her again. HUGE SPOILER up until TG:Re chapter 122.


The door slowly creaked open and closed. Touka was sitting on her bed, gazing at the full moon outside her window. Kaneki walked in bringing a freshly brewed black coffee. He put the coffee on the table and sat on the chair beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" The battle with Mutsuki was a chaos. Touka was kidnapped and stabbed multiple times in her stomach, her breasts, her womanhood. He didn't know about it. Mutsuki somehow convinced that she was on their side, and Touka agreed to go on a mission with her. Unknowingly she planned to torture Touka. Kaneki knew about it a little bit too late. He spared Mutsuki's life, not before giving her more than enough punishment though, and now she is being imprisoned in GOAT's detention center.

When Kaneki found Touka, she was barely alive. Her hair didn't turn white but there were organs everywhere. Mutsuki stabbed and pulled out her organs, shredding them to bits and pieces. It was a repulsive gore scene. How could Mutsuki have the nerve to do that to Touka? To _his_ Touka?

"Kaneki, are you okay? You seem a bit space out." Touka's voice snapped him back to reality. He sighed.

"I'm fine, I just-"

"Listen, what happened to me was due to my own fault. I was the one who agreed to go with her."

"But she caused you so much pain." He gritted his teeth. "When I found you, I-I thought you were… d-dead. So many people have left me. Mom, Hide, Arima-san… I can't imagine what it would be like if I lost you. I-" Touka pulled him into a hug, bringing his head close to her chest.

"But I'm here now. Alive. That's what important. I'm not going anywhere. I won't leave you. You are not alone, Kaneki. I'll always be with you." Small sobs escaped his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair, comforting him. A while after, he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes. Kaneki felt so comfortable being in her arms. It was as though he was home. She _is_ his home. Her steady heartbeat sounded like a bittersweet melody to his ears. He snuggled a bit more against her chest and the small sobs earlier had turned into a warm smile.

Touka wanted to retort about how comfortable he was against her breasts but decided not to. ' _Let him have his moments_.' She grinned, her fingers still running through his hair.

"I'm not a virgin." He suddenly spoke, looking up.

That had taken Touka aback. Kaneki pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yamori, he… he raped me. Just when I thought the torture couldn't get more violent… He did it multiple times. He also forced me to do it with him. It was… _horrible_." His expression was grief. Tears escaped his eyes as he bit his lips. "I wanted to forget it so badly but I can't. It keeps on haunting me." He covered both of his eyes with his hands, facing away from Touka. She remained silent for a while. Thinking of words to say. She needed to be careful. He was so fragile at that moment.

"Then let me give you new memories." She took his hands in hers, holding them close to her heart.

"All of your pain, all of your bad memories, I'll help you to forget them. I'll give you sweet memories. I'll make you happy, Kaneki. I will, if you let me." She gave a smile that was similar to when she gave her handkerchief to Sasaki Haise. That beautiful, loving smile, genuine enough to express her feelings.

"Touka-chan… I-" He couldn't continue any further as his lips were blocked by her finger. Next, it was her lips. It started slowly at first. Kaneki's eyes became wide and he wasn't responding at all. But she was being patient. She slowly moved her lips to gain his trust. That she will never hurt him. That she meant to give sweet memories, not painful ones. Kaneki slowly closed his eyes and moved his lips along with hers. A small moan escaped Touka's throat. She didn't know how much she wanted this but that moan had just proved it. She waited four long years for this. For Kaneki to accept her as a love interest instead of just close friend.

The innocent sweet kiss had somehow turned into ferocious tongue battle until both were panting heavily.

"Touka-chan, is this alright? Are you sure?" he softly grabbed her shoulders to ask her permission. He knew he has gotten her permission back then during their talk in :Re but at that time he wasn't ready. He wasn't even sure if he was ready now but the thought that Touka might be dead being killed by Mutsuki had shattered his heart into a million pieces. He knew that he loves her but he didn't realize how much he _really_ loves her until that moment. And hell yes he was ready. He didn't want to lose her anymore. He wants to stay with her. Live his life for her. Has a child with her so that they will stay together no matter what happens. So that they have reasons not to be separated anymore.

"I told you I'll let you do it with me. Why are you asking again now? Do you think now is not the right time?" Touka paused. "Stop asking for permission and just take my virginity, Kaneki Ken." And she leaned in to kiss him again.

There were kisses and touches everywhere. A while longer clothes were scattered about the room. Then continued with kisses and touches again. Kaneki wanted to savor the precious moment. Right before he penetrated her, he wanted to ask for permission again but after seeing the threatening look on Touka's face he decided not to. And thus he did it. He thrust in. He broke her hymen. He took her virginity. Touka bit her lip until it was bleeding. It was painful. "You're beautiful, Touka-chan." He whispered, then kissed her afterwards. Somehow the pain was not as bad anymore.

Thrusts after thrusts, moans after moans, Touka came first. Her insides convulsed Kaneki's and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

He came inside. Touka didn't seem to mind at all. Instead, she was smiling broadly. They shared a passionate kiss and both lied side by side afterwards.

"Thank you." Touka muttered. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her right arm across his chest.

"That should be my line." He kissed on top of her head. "Listen Touka-chan, I won't leave you alone anymore. Whatever happens from now on, whatever mission we have, let's do them together. I don't want to repeat the same mistake, ever."

"Is that a promise?"

"Yeah, it's a promise." He kissed her forehead and gave her a tender smile.

 **EXTRA** -

The next morning, Ayato and Hinami found Banjou sleeping outside Touka's room. Hinami lightly woke him up and before he was wide awake he was attacked with a question from Ayato.

"What the hell are you doing sleeping outside my sister's room?" Ayato clenched his fist. His eyes were intimidating.

"Don't get me wrong Ayato-kun." Banjou waved his hand defensively. "Kaneki-kun was in there since last night. I just wanted to make sure Tsukiyama-kun didn't interrupt them."

Both Ayato and Hinami turned as red as tomatoes.

* * *

Author's Note: I just **HAD** to add the extra because of Tsukiyama cockblocking Kaneki in the latest chapter. I'm not used to writing smut so I hope this is okay.


End file.
